


Best Bros have the Best Tales

by MsSedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pepsicola, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DaveJohn works, most fluffy, one or two not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't explicit.

“Dave, I don’t think—”

“Just trust me Egbert. Would I ever lie to you?”

John raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, allowing Dave to pull him along. He had been blind-folded and dragged off as soon as he got to Dave’s house.

“Are we there yet?”

“Patience is a virtue.”

Dave came to a stop, and so did John, who was becoming increasingly annoyed.

“Dave, what are we even—”

“We’re here.”

Dave undid the blindfold. John looked around, before staring at a checkered blanket and wicker basket that lay on the ground.

“…huh?”

“Come on, Egderp,” Dave said, grabbing his hand again and pulling him to sit down. “This is a date.”


	2. Prankster Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking kink.

“It’s not my fault you’re in this position. You’re the one who put a cherry in the boys bathroom.”

John glared at his best friend, mouth and hands bound, his complaints muffled. Dave pulled his cargo shorts down just enough to see Johns ‘plush rump’.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, dude. You know you’d do the same.”

With that, he smacked John’s ass, rejoicing in the feeling of soft skin against his rough hand. God, John was so fucking unironically sexy. Jesus Christ.

John felt the smack, and groaned, a hint of pleasure passing through. That…felt good, admittedly. Really good. God, Dave, do it again. He can feel his half hard erection brush against Dave’s leg.

Dave sucked in a breath, trying to hide his stiffy, pulling his hand back and slapping John’s ass again, and again. Oh, boy, he’s rubbing against his erection, fuck…

John’s breath hitched, as each slap cause his now throbbing erection to slide against Dave’s thigh in a steady thrust. Jeez. Jeeez. He wouldn’t last l-long…

Dave sucked in a breath as he felt himself cream, his toes curling. F…fuck!! Oh, god, that was amazing. He looked down at John, who was now rutting against Dave’s leg, whining, until he, too, climaxed.

Both boys sat there, panting, underwear dirty.

At that moment, John vowed to pull more pranks.


	3. Life Ruiner. NONCON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE FIC AHOY.

John’s eyes were the same color of blue as Dave’s favorite ice cream.

_He’s five. And he’s running through the house, flying, flying, flying free as his legs barely touch the ground, his spirits soring like all the normal little boys._

_He’s five, and his brother just bought him blue berry creamsicles. He’s happy._

He reaches up his hand, the other on the handle of his new bicycle. He’s really soaring right now.

He signals John to pull over with him at the next patch of clearing in the woods besides the road. He effortlessly twists and turns his bike, parking like a professional in a stylized movie.

John isn’t so graceful, but he pulls up besides Dave without hurting himself. Dave is a bit disappointed. He likes it when John crashes. Especially if he bleeds.

_He’s five, and Bro has to go out to work for a while. He whines a protest, but Bro convinces him, through bribery, that he’d be better off with the hired babysitter._

_He’s five, and his babysitter smells like burnt plastic and burnt puppies. It makes Dave sick._

_He’s five, and his babysitter won’t stop staring at him._

John’s laughing, his face a clip-art of happiness. He jumps off his bike, thrilled that he didn’t crash. “What’s up?”

Dave can feel himself sweating. His chest knots as he reaches forward, grabbing John.

“…what are you doing, Dave?”

_He’s five, and he wants to throw up._

_He’s five, and his babysitter is stripping him._

_He’s five, and he feels like he’s being split in two._

“Stop it! Dave, let me go!”

Dave roughly shoves a hand over John’s mouth, his stomach churning. Fuck. Fuck, he doesn’t want to do this. He likes John. Really likes John.

Maybe that makes it easier?

_He’s five, and his brother finds him in bed, shaking. The sheets are stained._

_He’s five, and he’ll never be the same._

He’s about to finish, biting his lip and grunting and thrusting in as fast as he can. John’s stopped struggling by now, weak sobs occasionally breaking through his beautiful cracked lips.

Dave thrusts a final time, and shutters.

_He’s fifteen and he’s just ruined someones’ life._


	4. Goo Boy and Cyclopse Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slimeboy dabble. Microfic.

John felt his goop melting just a bit faster as he wrapped a hand around Dave’s erection. He looked up, eyes half-lidded, smiling just slightly. “I didn’t know you had a thing for slime.” 

Dave hissed, jerking slightly into John’s hand, the green see-through semi-solid almost too much, his cock aching just slightly. “S-stop teasing me you dick.” He mumbled, sunglasses sliding down his nose, face a nice shade of violet. 

John crackled and got up, slipping his shorts off. 

“If you say so~”


	5. Overkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at my tumblr, and over PM here.

Normally, Dave could easily overpower John. And in fact, he still could. He could pin the boy down with one hand tied behind his back and blindfolded. John just wasn’t in Dave’s league, considering who Dave usually tussles with.

…so maybe it was serious over kill when he placed the handcuffs on his (boy)friend, and slipped the gag in his mouth.

But then, really, Dave wasn’t very good at determining when too much is too much. Plus, considering how much John was quivering under him, there was no way Dave’d stop now. It was just too divine a scene.

“God, John, you are such a _slut_.” His friend whimpered happily, bucking into his hand. Dave ghosted his long, spider-like fingers over John’s short but thick cock, only touching him to slowly peel his foreskin back. John moaned enthusiastically, practically melting under his touch. Dave smirked, and pulled his hand away.

He pulled the gag out of John’s mouth and stuck two fingers in instead. “Suck.” He commanded, staring pointedly at his friend. John happily sucked—occasionally nibbling—his friends fingers, the slight taste of himself exciting him so.

Dave pulled back, and smiled at John, before leaning down and slipping his tongue in John’s mouth. After a second, he pulled back, panting lightly. John moaned, arching his back against the constraints, face a deep red.

“D-Dave, please…I r-really, really need to cum…” He begged, sweat rolling off his bright red cheeks as he vocally breathed. “P-please, I’ll do anything!”

Dave debated with a few options in his head, before breaking into a large grin. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them halfway down, along with his (smuppet) underwear, sitting on top of John’s chest. He was already fully erect, and the tip was pressing against John’s cheek, who eyed it with delight.

“If you please me, whore, I might let you cum.”

John was more then happy to oblige.


	6. Killer Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty damn angsty, fair warning.

Killer parties always have killer hangovers.

And killer morning surprises.

 _Really_ killer morning surprises.

“…John?” Dave asked, eying his friend, who was looking at him with an odd sense of affection.

(If Dave’s head wasn’t about to split in two, he might feel his heart flutter excitedly at the finally resolved sexual—and romantic—tension between them, the long periods of mixed messages, longing gazes, and sneaky close contact finally over for good…

…or his heart might drop and break. Because he can’t really have John now, can her? Not in his state.)

“I guess I have a better tolerance then you.” John pressed closer to him on the bed. With a rush, Dave realized they were both outright naked.

Huh, he thought weakly. The irony in how cliche our first time is, is almost laughable.

…almost.

He swallowed thickly. “So we..?”

John flashed a grin. “Yes. We did.”

His stomach felt nauseous. He sat up, shaking very subtly. John looked at him, confused. “Dude, what is it?”

“…we uh. We used protection, right?”

John giggled a little. “What, are you scared I might get pregnant? How thoughtful.”

Dave looked at him pointedly, and John frowned. “…I don’t remember. Dude, why?”

Dave ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly clutching his stomach. He looked around for an empty condom wrapper, pulled the blankets off the two of them. His eyes glanced at John’s body—so pretty and thick and pale—and it only made him feel worse, a sick guilt blanketing him.

He couldn’t find a wrapper, or a used condom.

He put his head in his hands.John sat up, looking at him with concern. “Dave. Dave, what’s wrong?”

“…’m sorry.” His friend muttered, before sighing and letting his hands drop. “I should’ve told you before. I’m so sorry.”

“Dave, you’re scaring me.” John gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just tell me what’s up.”

Dave looked at John. Beautiful, funny, perfect John. His mouth dried, and he turned away, before answering him meekly.

“…I have HIV, John.”

He didn’t look as pretty, lovable, happy John got up and ran straight out the door.


	7. Costumed Adventures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing.

“Bend over, bitch.” Dave’s silk panties and rock hard erection press against John as he bend over the table, his skirt riding up and flashing his pale skin.

“Good girl.” A sharp slap echoes over John’s ass as he gasps, before whimpering happily. He can hear the smirk in Daves’ voice as he raises his hand and slaps again.

Ten minutes later, his long, spider fingers—genetics courtesy of his brother, who puts them to good use all the time on Dave and John—ride John, thrusting hard and unmercifully as John quivers and moans, meeting his thrust halfway, desperate to be filled and fucked.

Not that it would happen soon. Dave is very picky about having a nice, long time to tease his partner until they’re such a mess of desperation and lust they can’t think straight.

Not that it takes long with John. Little cockslut that he is.

“Take it easy, whore, or I just won’t fuck you at all.”


	8. Just Can't Say No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Dave, shota John.

He wasn’t sure how flirtation went so far, but suddenly a boy barely 12 years old was nuzzling his dick and his heart was beating so fast he thought it’d pop out.

Casual comments between the two—the occasional laugh about the other’s attractiveness or a simple run down ‘is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me’ joke—turned lightly physical—ass slaps and thigh touches—but Dave didn’t expect all out sexual contact.

At least, he hadn’t, until he got home from band practice—he was 17—and John, who’s family was staying with his for a while, slipped into Dave’s room in nothing but a thrift store teddy and carrying an empty bottle of wine. He hadn’t been able to stop John then from nearly worshiping his cock—he’d never been kissed, so this simple blew his mind of reason—but he expected that to be a one time thing.

…but apparently not, as several days afterwards, John slipped in, completely sober, and practically begged Dave to fuck him, biting his bottom lip just subtly and smiling up at him as he asks for a bit of release.

It’s not like Dave can refuse him, even if he wanted to. The boy was just so desperate for the feeling, as Dave found out when he walked in on his older brother and John after having managed to tell John no one night. So he went with it.

After all, what 17 year old wouldn’t want a little cumslut?


End file.
